


Don't Let Them Know

by TitiaBunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markbeom, Markbum
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...]Jaebum encostou na grade próximo a mim e retirou o copo de minha mão, tomando um longo gole. Observei-o sorver o líquido, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo enquanto uma gota do álcool escorria pelo mesmo. Quando levantei o olhar, o líder me encarava com um sorriso cafajeste e eu quis estapeá-lo por fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo.[...]"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	Don't Let Them Know

Se tem algo que eu tinha certeza sobre nós sete, é que se incluirmos bebidas alcoólicas, acontece muita merda. Sendo o hyung, aquele que deveria ser o mais responsável e impedir todo mundo de fazer merda, o primeiro a pegar a garrafa de vodka e virar, é claro que se torna impossível de alguém nos impedir. Ainda mais estando sem a supervisão do manager.

O problema entre eu e a bebida, é que eu nunca fico bêbado por muito tempo, então isso me deixa consciente de quase todas as merdas que fazemos. E foi desse jeito que as coisas começaram a sair do controle. Claro que na frente das pessoas nós somos uns santos, nada acontece, mas isso só dura enquanto o manager está perto. Porém foi numa noite de bebedeira em que Jinyoung e Jackson iniciaram um relacionamento, Yugyeom e Bambam começaram a se comer pelos cantos, Youngjae fazendo a fina e fingindo não ver nada e tem Jaebum.

Im Jaebeom é um caso interessante. Tem momentos no palco em que eu juro que ele está flertando comigo, me provocando, me excitando, mas tem outros que simplesmente parece que ele quer me espancar até a morte ou que eu simplesmente não existo. Isso me deixa frustrado, sexualmente e emocionalmente, e confuso.

Devia ser, sei lá, duas da manhã e estávamos todos no apartamento do Jackson, bebemos muito, comemos muito, brincamos muito, estavam todos exaustos, porém eu não conseguia dormir. O motivo? O último show, há duas noites, em que tive que disfarçar de um modo ninja a minha ereção. Culpado? Im Jaebeom esfregando aquela bunda gostosa em mim. Claro que a ideia de JJproject cantar Bounce havia sido das fãs, mas Jb não precisava rebolar a bunda em mim sempre que era a sua vez de fazer “Shake it Shake it for me”. Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência ficaria excitado, ainda mais quando está sem sexo a muito tempo.

Porém após o show, ele simplesmente me ignorou, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse sentido meu pau duro na bunda dele, como se ele não tivesse me olhado o show inteirinho como se fosse me agarrar ali mesmo. Então, aqui estou eu, às duas da manhã, encostado na parede da varanda do Jackson, com um copo de vodka de limão enquanto observo o movimento na rua. Está um pouco frio, mas a bebida mantém meu corpo quente, então não me incomodei em vestir algo além de uma calça de moletom e uma regata. Eu estava cansado de tentar entender o que raios Jaebum queria de mim tendo esse tipo de atitude, acabei por me assustar com a porta da varanda se abrindo e o pecado em forma humana se aproximando de mim.

Jaebum encostou na grade próximo a mim e retirou o copo de minha mão, tomando um longo gole. Observei-o sorver o líquido, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo enquanto uma gota do álcool escorria pelo mesmo. Quando levantei o olhar, o líder me encarava com um sorriso cafajeste e eu quis estapeá-lo por fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo.

\- Achei que ficaria apagado até a hora do almoço. - Comentei como quem não queria nada, tentando dissipar a pequena tensão sexual que começara a se formar.

\- Levantei para usar o banheiro e notei que você não estava no quarto, achei que pudesse estar passando mal. – Ele deu de ombros, após me devolver o copo. Eu sempre dei a liberdade para Jaebum, Jinyoung e até mesmo Jackson, se dirigirem a mim de maneira informal, mesmo que achasse muito fofo quando os dois mais novos citados me chamassem de modo formal. Mas o jeito que Jaebum fazia era excitante demais, provocante demais, e procurando manter a minha sanidade mental, decidi que seria melhor que ele me tratasse sem formalidades, até mesmo por ele ser o líder.

\- Estou bem. – Respondi. Meus olhos acompanharam as mãos do mais novo, que apoiou os cotovelos na grade e deixou as mãos soltas ao lado da cintura, fazendo com que eu notasse o dorso despido do moreno. Meu coração falhou duas ou três batidas e tranquei a respiração ao descer o olhar por seu caminho do paraíso e notar uma parte da cueca exposta pelo cós do moletom e uma tatuagem na lateral de seu abdômen, o rosto de um leão envolto por um losango. Tentei me recompor, antes que fosse tarde demais.

\- Achou algo interessante para olhar, hyung? – Ele perguntou, me olhando de modo sugestivo. Mordi meu lábio inferior, respirando fundo, tentando impedir que a ereção surgisse.

\- Quando fez essa tatuagem? – Comentei, tentando disfarçar. Claro que falhei miseravelmente, afinal, estamos falando de Im Jaebeom.

\- Mês passado. – Ele respondeu, abaixando um pouco mais o tecido da roupa para expor a tatuagem. – Você gostou, hyung? – Seu tom era provocante, sensual.

Maldito provocador bipolar! Foi impossível não olhar novamente o desenho, e por conta de tudo o que vem ocorrendo, meus olhos vagaram novamente pela pele exposta do mais novo.

\- O que quer de mim, Jaebeom? – Perguntei, subindo o olhar para seu rosto e o observando morder o lábio inferior e umedecê-lo com a língua lentamente.

\- O que acha que quero? – Ele questionou com um sorriso ladino e eu quis bate-lo novamente.

\- Se eu soubesse, não estaria questionando. – Ele riu, me prendendo contra a parede, passeando a ponta do indicador próximo ao meu vente. Aproximou seus lábios dos meus, sem desviar o olhar, me deixando ofegante, desestabilizado.

\- Você sabe o que eu quero, hyung! – Ele sussurrou, os lábios roçando nos meus, a voz rouca e sensual. – Eu quero que você ceda! Quero te ver perdendo a linha!

Ele fez uma pausa, roçando os lábios por meu maxilar até chegar em minha orelha, a qual ele mordiscou e sugou o lóbulo.

\- E eu quero que você me foda! – Ele conclui, segurando meu membro, agora totalmente desperto, por cima dos panos. – Forte e fundo!

Todo o meu corpo reagiu, rapidamente troquei nossas posições e tomei seus lábios com os meus, iniciando um ósculo quente, intenso e necessitado. Eu o faria pagar por cada ereção que ele havia me feito ter que lidar sozinho. Sua destra ainda massageava meu falo lentamente enquanto a canhota se enroscava em meus fios, puxando-os quando eu prendia seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes. O puxei da parede, agarrando suas coxas, fazendo com que sua destra subisse para os meus ombros e suas pernas prendessem em meu quadril. Andei as cegas até encontrar algo em que eu pudesse deitá-lo e ao notarmos que havia sido a nova mesa de sinuca do Jackson, rimos baixo.

\- Se alguém perguntar, não fomos nós! – Ele disse, mordendo a pontinha da própria língua numa expressão brincalhona.

\- E nós fizemos algo? – Questionei, entrando na brincadeira, passando a morder e sugar a clavícula alheia.

\- Bom garoto! – Ele respondeu e eu apertei seu membro por cima da calça, fazendo-o ofegar. Desci meus lábios até o mamilo direito, sugando e mordiscando o mesmo várias vezes e repetindo o processo no esquerdo. As mãos do líder arranhavam minha nuca levemente, causando-me arrepios, enquanto eu descia as mordidas e os chupões por seu abdômen até chegar em seu caminho do paraíso, o qual lambi lentamente do cós da cueca até o umbigo, penetrando minha língua no local, me deliciando com os ofegos do moreno.

Minhas mãos desceram o moletom lentamente e a cada pedaço de pele da coxa clara do mais novo que se tornava exposta eu mordia e chupava a área, ouvindo-o gemer baixo. Sorri ladino ao terminar de retirar a peça e aproximar meu rosto de seu falo ereto. Lambi a ereção por cima do tecido restante, sugando a glande molhada pelo pré-gozo, vendo Jaebum se contorcer e morder a própria mão para não gemer alto. Eu o faria implorar, o castigaria pelo que me fizera!

Retirei a cueca lentamente, lambendo vagarosamente o corpo fálico para então aproximar meus lábios da glande e soprar, observando o Im se contorcer novamente. Coloquei a glande avermelhada em minha boca, acariciando-a com meu músculo molhado e dando uma atenção especial a fenda. Movimentei a cabeça, acolhendo todo aquele órgão em minha cavidade oral, sugando lentamente, subindo e descendo os lábios pela extensão sem tirar os olhos da expressão que o moreno fazia. Jaebum mantinha os olhos semi abertos e a canhota cobrindo a boca, a destra alternava entre puxar meus fios castanhos e arranhar minha nuca. Para provocar ainda mais, passei a arranhar as coxas do Im enquanto alternava a velocidade das sucções, permitindo-o ir fundo em minha garganta e alternando a pressão exercida sobre o membro alheio.

\- Filho da puta! – Ele reclamou quando eu o deixei fundo em minha garganta por um tempo, apenas passeando com a minha língua em seu falo.

\- Shii! Você não quer que eles saibam o que estamos fazendo, ou quer? – Eu disse, assim que soltei o órgão fazendo um barulho molhado e pornográfico. – Imagina o que eles pensariam ao ver o líder gemendo manhoso desse jeito para mim?

Jaebum resmungou algo, mas eu não consegui entender, porque estava ocupado mordendo as coxas, agora cheias de marcas vermelhas, do outro. O Im puxou meus cabelos com força, fazendo com que eu me afastasse, e desceu da mesa passando a morder e sugar a extensão de meu pescoço, enquanto retirava a minha regata. Porém eu não iria ficar parado sendo despido, o afastei de meu pescoço e toquei seus lábios com o indicador e o dedo médio, indicando que ele os chupasse. Assim que o moreno captou meus dedos com sua língua e os sugou com maestria, tomei seu membro com minha canhota e passei a esfregar a glande com meu dedão, vendo o gemer manhoso com meus dedos dentro de sua cavidade oral.

Assim que senti que meus dedos estavam molhados o suficiente, empurrei Jaebum de volta para a mesa e o coloquei de costas para mim, com o peito encostado na mesa e a bunda empinada. Apertei aquelas nádegas branquinhas e me agachei para morde-las após desferir alguns tapas, fazendo o Im gemer manhoso. Afastei as bandas e rocei meu indicador molhado no orifício, que piscava de modo convidativo.

\- Nem fiz nada e já está piscando desse jeito para mim, saeng? Está tão desesperado pelo meu pau desse jeito? – Aproximei meu rosto de sua orelha apenas para lhe sussurrar isso, vendo o gemer quando penetrei o dígito enquanto falava.

Coloquei-o mais fundo que consegui, calmamente procurando por sua próstata, podia ouvir o mais novo me xingar pela calma desnecessária, porém tudo o que eu fazia era rir baixo e distribuir chupões por sua coluna. Com a mesma calma, inseri o segundo dedo, sentindo um pouco mais de resistência dessa vez.

\- Alguém já te tocou aqui, saeng? – Perguntei, ligeiramente curioso.

\- Porra! – Ele ofegou assim que toquei a sua próstata com ambos os dedos. – Não! – Ele respondeu em um resmungo, abaixando a cabeça e voltando a morder o próprio braço.

\- Então você andou brincando sozinho? – Foi uma pergunta retórica já que eu mantinha um sorriso sacana no rosto. – E eu disse que você podia se divertir sozinho desse jeito, saeng?

Ele respondeu com um resmungo, então me agachei novamente, mordendo as nádegas antes de retirar os dedos de dentro do orifício e passar a provoca-lo com minha língua. Eu rodeava a entrada piscante, deixando bem molhado, e então coloca a pontinha dentro, vendo-o rebolar contra a minha boca, praticamente implorando para eu fodê-lo com o meu músculo úmido. Passei a penetrar a língua o mais fundo que conseguia, ouvindo Jaebum grunhir a cada movimento que eu fazia dentro de si. Quando me dei por satisfeito, me levantei, dando um tapa forte na nádega direita do moreno e retirei o restante de minhas roupas.

Assim que fiquei nu, rocei meu membro na entrada alheia, pressionando, mas sem realmente penetrar, afinal eu queria que ele implorasse por isso. O Im rebolava, buscando por mais contato, tentando me convencer a parar com a brincadeira e fode-lo logo enquanto eu apenas apreciava a visão maravilhosa que estava tendo.

\- Hyung! Para de graça! – Ele resmungou e eu ri do desespero dele, é claro que eu estou louco para senti-lo por dentro, mas eu queria que ele provasse do próprio veneno primeiro. Afinal, esse jogo de provocações, os dois podem jogar.

\- Não vou fazer nada sem você me pedir para fazer, saeng! – Eu sussurrei de volta, sem tirar o sorriso sacana dos lábios ao ver a expressão incrédula do mais novo. – Vai ter que implorar por mim.

Jaebum bufou descontente, afinal, não era assim que ele havia planejado, porém ele continuou a rebolar para mim, mostrando que seu corpo precisava daquilo. Mas eu não daria o braço a torcer tão fácil assim, não mesmo.

\- Por favor, hyung! – Ele pediu, suspirando derrotado. – Me fode! Rápido!

Nem ao menos dei tempo para ele pensar em dizer mais alguma coisa, com certo cuidado, afinal o moreno ainda era virgem ali, o penetrei, sentindo com calma a cavidade do mais novo me apertando. O Im gemeu arrastado, dolorido.

\- Mantenha sua voz baixa! Ou vai acordar todo mundo! – Mandei com a voz baixa, apesar da minha grande vontade de meter forte logo de cara, eu sabia que não seria agradável para ele, então estava me contendo.

\- Para você é fácil falar! Não é na sua bunda que entrou um pau! – Ele resmungou e eu ri.

\- Você quem pediu por isso, Beommie! – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido lentamente, notando a pele do outro se arrepiar. Levei minha destra para o membro esquecido do mais novo e passei a massageá-lo, sentindo-o relaxar aos poucos. Distribui selinhos pela nuca do moreno, tentando acalmá-lo ainda mais e quando senti a resistência diminuir, passei a me mover lentamente.

Estocando devagar, fui procurando por um ponto em específico, o qual eu sabia que o faria enlouquecer e pedir cada vez por mais. Porém eu não facilitava para ele, gemendo rouco e baixo em seu ouvido, movendo minha mão lentamente para cima e para baixo em seu membro – ora esfregando a fenda com o meu dedão, ora acelerando o ritmo. Notei o mais alto morder o próprio braço e arquear a coluna, sorri de modo malicioso, agora a diversão começaria de verdade.

\- Agora sim eu posso te foder fundo e forte! – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, ouvindo um gemido manhoso em resposta, ajeitei minha coluna e peguei impulso, dando uma estocada forte e certeira no ponto doce do outro. Segurei os fios negros do Im, puxando-os um pouco apenas para força-lo a ficar um pouco mais empinado.

\- Porra! – Ele gemeu baixo quando parei de masturba-lo parar acertar-lhe um tapa na nádega, para então segurá-la mais afastada da outra, podendo, assim, observar meu membro entrando com força em sua cavidade.

Aos poucos passei a aumentar a velocidade com que estocava, vendo o mais novo perder o controle de si mesmo e rebolar contra mim, enquanto pedia entre gemidos por mais. Notei o tremor nas pernas do moreno e puxei seu cabelo com mais força, o fazendo levantar para que eu pudesse segurá-lo pela cintura e pudesse beijá-lo enquanto o fodia.

É claro que pela nossa posição e situação o beijo foi bastante desajeitado, porém eu precisava que ele parasse de gemer cada vez mais alto.

\- Vai acordar todo mundo nesse ritmo, Beommie! – Disse baixo em seu ouvido. Jaebum se arrepiou e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior com força, tentando se controlar. Ele mantinha os olhos semicerrados e levou a própria destra ao seu falo abandonado, o que me fez dar uma tapa em sua mão para o impedir. – Vai gozar só com o meu pau te fodendo, para aprender a não me provocar tanto!

O derrubei novamente na mesa, ainda mantendo seus fios presos por meus dedos, com a mão livre eu segurei ambos os braços do Im presos em suas costas. O barulho de nossos corpos se chocando era alto, eu já podia notar os sinais do clímax no corpo alheio, isso me fez diminuir a velocidade, para poder estocar de modo mais certeiro e com isso prolongar o prazer do outro. O corpo trêmulo, a respiração desregulada, os gemidos baixos e manhosos me pedindo para deixa-lo se tocar, isso tudo só me deixava extasiado. Não demorou muito para que o moreno gozasse, sujando a madeira da mesa de sinuca do chinês que dormia a alguns metros de nós.

\- Goza na minha boca, hyung. – Jaebum pediu, com a voz rouca e cansada, tentando regular a respiração. Me afastei, saindo com cuidado de dentro dele, para que ele pudesse se ajoelhar no chão com a boca próxima ao meu membro, os lábios vermelhos com diversos cortes feitos por si mesmo. Jaebeom lambeu a glande avermelhada antes de coloca-la em sua boca, sugando com cautela, pela inexperiência.

Gemi baixo quando ele colocou metade do meu falo na cavidade úmida, iniciando – meio desengonçado – o movimento de vai e vem enquanto sugava. Eu o conduzia segurando-o pelo cabelo, vendo até onde ele conseguia colocar sem engasgar. Não pude conter o longo gemido rouco que se escapou de meus lábios quando Jaebum me sugou por inteiro, quase se engasgando. Uma corrente elétrica se espalhou pelo meu corpo, senti todo o meu ser estremecer, puxei o cabelo do mais novo para me retirar quase que inteiro de dentro de sua cavidade úmida sendo estimulado pela língua do mesmo enquanto atingia o ápice. Beom continuou a lamber e sugar minha glande, mesmo após eu ter gozado, prolongando meu prazer, ele olhou para mim confuso, provavelmente sem saber o que fazer com o líquido viscoso em sua boca.

\- Você engole se quiser, baby. – Eu respondi, vendo-o se afastar e engolir. Ele ficou sentado no chão, respirando fundo, parecendo um pouco perdido.

\- Jackson vai nos matar! – Ele disse, apontando para a porra secando na madeira da mesa. Eu ri baixo, concordando. O ajudei a levantar e o levei até o quarto de hóspedes onde estávamos dormindo antes, deitando ao seu lado no colchão e sendo abraçado pelo mesmo.

Fomos despertados pelos berros do dono do apartamento, chamando todos à sala. Jaebum tentava disfarçar a dor que sentia ao caminhar, porém era perceptível e acabei por ajuda-lo a chegar até o local indicado pelo morador.

\- Okay, agora que estão todos aqui e eu posso olhar friamente nos olhos de cada um de vocês... – O Wang fez uma pausa dramática, semicerrando os olhos como se estivesse bravo. – Eu quero saber quem foi que gozou na minha mesa novinha!

Yugbam rapidamente declararam que estavam bêbados de mais na noite passada para sequer saírem da cama e que estavam com uma ressaca gigantesca. Youngjae murmurou que continuava sendo o nosso garotinho virgem, o que fez com que os dois mais novos rissem e Jinyoung o abraçasse.

\- Certo. Então, julgando pelo jeito esquisito que Jb hyung está sentado e pela forma que Mark hyung teve que apoiá-lo até aqui, eu acredito que tenham sido vocês os culpados. – O chinês concluiu, rindo logo em seguida. – Eu não acredito que vocês transaram na minha mesa antes de mim e do Jinyoung!

\- Poderiam ter limpado também né, ninguém é obrigado a encontrar porra alheia espalhada pela casa. – O Park comentou, em um tom divertido ao notar o rosto do líder se tornando cada vez mais rubro. Claro que isso fez com que passássemos o resto do dia ouvindo piadinhas do casal Jinson.


End file.
